Lost In The Moonlight
by Nya22
Summary: Okay, first you should know this is NOT inuyasha. This a book I'm working on and I'm only submitting the first chapter. Inuyasha helped me come up with this though, so I thought it was fitting.


_Lost In The Moonlight_

_Strange Happenings:_

_**'The three of them ran as fast as they could from the heavy feet that padded behind them and as far from the dead bodies that layed upon the ground. Impossible to get rid of the mental pictures of the slaying that they had witnessed. Impossible to run much longer. One of them stopped. Karen turned and yelled, but no words came out. The boy that had stopped pulled out a shining blade. His black hair blew in the wind and his eyes seemed like stone. Karen felt hot tears fall down her face. A girl put her hand on her shoulder; they could no longer run.' **_**Karen woke up screaming. **

**She breathed hard and fast until she was finally able to calm down. "It was just a dream." She told herself quietly. Her green eyes sparkled. It had seemed so **_**real**_**. She gingerly got up and brushed her short, red hair. She frowned, 'That was just a dream, but why did it feel like it was so much more?' She tied her hair into a pony tail and slipped into her school uniform. Karen turned as the door was knocked on and opened**_**. "What happened to privacy?" **_**she sadly thought.****"Hey, are you all right? I thought I heard you screaming," said her older brother, Sean, with a stoic expression. He had his brown hair in a mess and a tooth brush hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Just a bad dream, but couldn't you have waited for a **_**come in**_** or something? What if I was getting dressed?" Karen said in an aggitated tone. Sean rolled his eyes and shut the door. He was five minutes late on the whole screaming thing, but it's the thought that counts.**

****

Karen turned to her plain purple bed and grabbed her things for school. She quickly ran down stairs and ate her already prepared breakfast. Her mom had made it before leaving. Karen's mom had left for work twenty minutes before they woke; as always. It had been this way since Karen and Sean's dad had diedin a lake seven years ago. At the time Karen was only six and Sean, nine and they'd gotten over it, but their mom never did. It was kind of sad. Of course, it was just life. So, they dealt with it. "Sean! You better hurry! I'm not waitin for you much longer!" She didn't have to yell, and he would let her know that. "Idiot. I'm right here. How about you check your surroundings next time, midget." He gave her a noogie and a flick to the forehead before walking out the door. She sighed and trudged after him. _"Whatever, just wait. Next time I'm leavin him. " _

She couldn't stop thinking of her dream-no-make that a nightmare. She was starting to tremble when she heard her name. "Karen! Omg~! Wait up!" She turned around and saw her best freind, Jessica, running full speed at her. She laughed as Jessica tripped over a branch on the road. "You need to watch where your going instead of just running without thinking next time!" Karen said as she went and helped her up. "He-he, say that before~ I trip next time, OK?" Both girls giggled and continued on. The high school was right next to the middle school, which usually meant that Sean and Karen walked together until about half their route. Karen didn't notice as her blond haired friend started to tell her something. It wouldn't have mattered, but still Jessica noticed. Considering she was waiting for a response.

**"Earth to Karen! KAREN!" Karen shook her head, "Huh?" Jessica sighed and repeated herself sadly, "Are you going on the B.B.B.C. or what?" Karen thought about it for a second, "Didn't we already agree on that?" Both girls smiled slyly at that. The _B.B.B.C._ was other wise known as the Big Bang Bonfire Campout. (Man, teachers sure knew how to name them.) Both girls had agreed that the only way that they'd go is if the new teacher, '', was going to be there. He was their, _hot_, twenty-five year old teacher. He had shoulder length wavy blond hair and dazzeling silver eyes. The eyes were a turn off to a lot of people, but Karen saw them more as diamonds. 's eyes had a sparkly movement in them no matter what, and they always glittered with knowledge and understanding. She loved that. The bell brought her back to reality and she quickly ran to her locker and made it to her class; tardy.******

Mr. Conroy raised an eyebrow. Karen had been really lucky and got him as her homeroom teacher. "May I ask why your late Karen?" he said in a teasing voice. "I'm sorry. I was distracted." she said looking to the side. "Okay then. Daydreaming will have to do, again." did a dramtic sigh, "Please do take a seat." Karen's face went cherry red as the class erupted in laughter and teasing. Karen had used daydreaming as her excuse seven other times. was starting to get her. She blushed deeply at that thought. The next two hours were uneventful except that it was announced who the chaperons were. and . Two very favored teachers. _"Oh yeah! That settles it! B.B.B.C., here I come!"_

__________

****

**Karen smiled as she continued on down the hall to fourth hour. She turned the corner and sat down next to her classmate or, as her french teacher told her repeatedly to use, her _comrade, _Chris. She started writing down her study-notes-of-the-day, but right as she set her pencil down to the paper; everything disapeared. Blackness surrounded her. Her eyes widened. She blinked. It still didn't change. She could hear Chris telling her to pay attention, but why couldn't she _see_ him? She looked down and could see her hands and the rest of her, but where was everything else? Where was her desk, her classroom, and even the floor? She started to panic and suddenly screamed. The blackness left and everything appeared back in place. She looked around to see the entire class looking at her and Madame Holiyer glaring exagerated annoyance at her. "Karen, may I ask you, and how I hate to ask, why you are screaming in my class?" Madame Holiyer asked with a sigh.**

"For a second I thought the classroom..." She thought of how unrealistic it seemed and changed her mind. She continued on, " May I go to the nurse's office?" Madame Holiyer looked shocked, and you really couldn't blame her. Karen hadn't been sick in _three years_. Karen had also never missed a day of school in three years or went to the nurse's office. "I'm sorry Madame, but I really don't feel good, sil vous plaît?" ("Sil vous plaît" means "please" in french.) Madame Holiyer nodded in approval. Karen hurried out of class and quickly went outside; not planning to go to the nurse's office quite yet.

****

Once she was out of the classroom she ventured outside. She breathed in the fresh air and roughly sat down next to one of the school's tan walls. Karen looked up. _"What was that? Was I just seeing things?... Maybe I had my eyes closed.. and didn't know it.." _Karen knew that wasn't true. Everything had been fine until now. What was going on with her? She had the best teachers, great friends, and had managed to stay out of most of the middle school drama! Whay was she going crazy _now_? She hugged her knees, then she slowly got up while remembering that she was supposed to be going to the nurse's office. She kicked the rocks along the way. Right now, she really wished Sean was here. He usually knew what to do. She stopped at the double doors which were supposed to lead into the main building. Maybe she was sick. That would explain a lot. She went inside and started walking around the halls. Karen didn't have a clue of where the nurse's office was.

****

reddened under the woman's stern gaze. "I got lost and couldn't find my way here, mam." "Okay, that's an acceptable excuse. So, what's the problem? Oh and you can call me, Mary." the nurse said. Mary had long blond hair that was in a safisticated bun. She had a kind, and at the same time, stern look about her. "Um, I'm just not feeling too well." Karen said. Mary nodded and sat on a stool with wheels, then pointed to a table that was alot like the ones you'd see at the doctor. Karen walked over to it and sat down.

________**Mary took an electric thermometer out and ran it across her forehead. It beeped. "You do have a slight fever. 99.5 degrees Fahrenheit." Mary said while looking at the thermometer. _"I actually have a fever?" _Karen thought. "Looks like just a simple cold. You should go home and rest, though." The Mary said sweetly. Karen sat there for a second and then nodded. She got up and went to the office. She'd have to call her brother and tell him she'd be at home. If she didn't he'd probably come here looking for her after school. She walked into the office and smiled meekly at and asked, "May I call Sean?" lifted an eye brow and replied, "Sure, but may I ask why, Karen?" knew every kid by heart. She was the school secretary and counselor, and she did a fine job of each."I have a fever, so, I've decided to go ahead and take it easy for the day." nodded.**

Karen quickly dialed the high school's number. It rang twice before the principal answered. "Hello?" "Um, may I speak to Sean Sky? This is his sister, Karen." she easily

****

informed him. "Oh, sure Karen. Just one moment." In the background she heard them calling for her brother by some type of speaker. Two minutes later her brother was on the phone. "Karen? What's the matter?" he sounded worried. Karen smiled a little and answered back, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going home early. I have a cold and the nurse said to take it easy." "Oh. Are you going to be alright there by yourself? I don't mind skipping a few classes." "Don't do that. I'll be fine. I'll just take some medicine or something when I get home." "Okay- and you remember where the key is, right?" "Yeah I remember." When he replied he sounded relieved, "Okay, hope you feel better."

____**"Thanks. Bye Sean." She heard the line click and put down the phone. She turned to the sign out sheet and filled it out. Then, she looked down the hall with a frown and thought, _"So much for that perfect attendance record." _Karen walked out of the office back to the other buildings and grabbed her things from her locker and remembered the reason for her anxiety in the first place. Karen slowly walked to the exit door. Right when she reached the exit door she remembered her binder in French. She started back to her french class in the other building and arrived shortly. Karen gingerly knocked on the door.**

Madame Holiyer answered after few short moments, looked Karen over, and then asked, "Are you going home?" Karen knodded yes. "Alright, go ahead and grab your stuff." Madame Holiyer said. Karen quickly walked in and grabbed her things as Madame Holiyer went on with her lesson on Haïti.****

After she finished packing her things, she started back to the exit door. Karen did the best to keep her from going straight back to school until she got home. She locked the door and immediantly went upstairs to her bedroom, dropped her supplies on the floor, and sank into her bed with her shoes on. Karen felt a sickening feeling in her stomache. It felt like today's happenings weren't just some strange, awkward bad day kind. Like.. She didn't have time think, because her eyes had become so heavy that no longer could she keep them open.


End file.
